Valentine's Day
by Keitorinx
Summary: Valentine's Day definitely wouldn't make Jack Frost's list of bearable holidays.


"IF I SEE ONE MORE FREAKING RED AND PINK DECORATION, I'M GOING TO PUKE"

Valentines day. That one stupid, insignificant holiday everyone seemed to cherish. Children handed out valentines to classmates, lovers bought each other expensive gifts, and Jack Frost tried his best not to hurl.

"Lighten up, Jackie." Bunnymund chuckled, ruffling the guardian's hair. "Only 46 days 'til Easter! And remember, you're welcome to come along and help paint eggs!" And with that, he was off, leaving behind a very annoyed Jack.

"Stupid holiday." He grumbled, plopping down on the ground. May as well wait it out, there were only so many mushy couples he could take before he started going crazy.

"Hello!"

Startled, Jack grabbed his staff and spun around, coming face to face with a very naked… "Cupid?"

"That's my name!" The cherub cheered, throwing a chubby fist into the air. "What's with the grumpy face? Today is a day of love and celebrating this beautiful emotion!" Throwing his arms into the air, confetti flew out of no where, showering a still unamused Jack.

"More like the worst day of the year, no offense." He waved a hand apologetically as he summoned the wind to take him far away from the annoying cupid.

"How is that not offensive- you know what never mind!" Cupid cried, beating his wings at nearly hummingbird speed to keep up with him. "Give love a chance, Jack! I promise you won't regret it!"

Jack only hummed, half listening as he continued on his way. But what the cherub had said stuck in his mind. Give love a chance? Who could love Jack Frost? He wasn't exactly the romantic type… The whole 'generosity' and 'intimacy' thing wasn't exactly his style. Besides, he didn't exactly feel a romantic love towards anyone. He barely let anyone into his life. The only person who he could stand to be around for more than a few minutes without wanting to be somewhere else was…Bunnymund.

Jack stopped, he let himself float gracefully to the ground as he became immersed in his own thoughts. Why did Bunnymund of all people come into his mind? Sure they had begun to become close, but... that close? Tapping some freshly fallen snow with his staff, he continued walking, too lost in his own thoughts to care about where he was.

Why didn't Tooth pop into his mind? She was beautiful, there was no doubting that. But Jack couldn't exactly hang around with her too long. The constant chatting to her fairies would drive him up the wall within minutes. Also she could never stay still, which would also bother Jack to no end.

Who else could he stay in a room with for more than three minutes? That list was very short and he would never seriously consider a romantic relationship with any of them. But why did Bunnymund stay in his head?

Nothing indicated that he wanted anything more from the winter spirit. He had been inviting him to the Warren more often, which was strange for the Pooka now that he thought about it. Since when had they become so buddy-buddy. Perhaps he was grateful and felt the need to make it up to him. Jack had convinced Jamie that Bunnymund was real, leading to him getting his guardian status back, and with that his full height. But he did look adorable as a little bunny. Chuckling at the thought, Jack leaped from the ground, deciding to pay his friend a little visit.

"Hey, Peter Cottontail!" Jack greeted, landing loudly in The Warren, causing the startled rabbit to drop the egg he was decorating.

"Oi! A warning would be appreciated!" Bunnymund growled, catching the egg before it hit the ground.

"Awe, but that's no fun!" Jack laughed, twirling around the rabbit.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Bunnymund asked, raising a furry eyebrow. "If I remember right about an hour ago you were griping and moaning about the date."

Slowing, Jack frowned. Why was he so happy? Nothing positive had happened since they last met. Was he going soft? Meeting Bunnymund's strong green eyes, he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Blood pounded in his ears as his cheeks heated up. What was happening to him?

Avoiding any further eye contact with the Pooka, he snatched an egg off the ground. "These are actually pretty cute." Jack admitted, twirling the kicking egg around in his hand. "In a weird sort of way.."

"Weird, mate?" Bunnymund scoffed, showing off his own hand painted egg proudly. "They're adorable."

The tone he used when talking about his eggs was too much. It sounded like he was talking about his child. The way he cradled it in his paws was way too adorable for a warrior like him. He might as well be in his bunny form.

"Frost?"

"Hmm?" Jack hummed, snapping out of his trance. Realizing he had been not so subtly staring at Bunnymund for a few seconds now, he blushed harder. There must be something in the air. Maybe Cupid had done something to him? Shot him with one of his arrows perhaps?

"You alright?" Bunnymund asked, taking a step closer to the beet red guardian. "You're a little…red. Feeling a little crook?"

Oh no, he was really close. Jack felt his heart pound wildly in his chest, surely he'd be able to hear it! Quick act cool, act cool!

"I, uh, love-" Jack covered his mouth quickly. Where did that come from? Ok, it had to be Cupid. He could never lose control of himself like that. He looked up and sighed in relief as he saw Bunnymund wasn't even paying attention.

"Sorry what was that, mate?" The Pooka scratched behind his ear furiously with his back leg. He paused and flashed his signature grin, "Ah! I have something for you!" He sang, hopping off into the thick of The Warren.

Right when Jack started to think Bunnymund was making a run for it, he came bounding back, hiding something carefully out of site.

"What's that?" Jack asked, trying to see around Bunnymund's large body.

"Yeah yeah, one sec." Was he embarrassed? Jack rested his chin on his staff and sighed in frustration.

"Okay close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Groaning, Jack obliged, holding his hands out, palms up, as he awaited his gift. He felt a smooth round object be placed into his hand. After receiving permission to open his eyes, he raised an eyebrow. An egg? Painted delicately on the egg was a snowflake, small and silver. Noticing a seam around the middle of it, he twisted it open. Inside were two small wooden carvings of Bunnymund and Jack himself. Both must have taken ages to perfect, the tiny details such as Jack's staff were perfect.

Speechless, Jack looked up at Bunnymund. His face showed signs of worry and fear, along with another emotion Jack couldn't name. The Pooka shuffled awkwardly, toeing the grass with his rather large feet.

"I…I love it." Jack breathed, pulling the figurines out to take a better look. "They're amazing, Bunny I-"

"You don't have to say that." Bunnymund interrupted quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "I understand if you don't like 'em. I was just bored and thought…"

"Bunny." Jack sighed, putting them back into the egg carefully. "I love them, thank you… Is this a valentines day gift?"

"Oh right today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?! Ah, I nearly forgot. Well…I…" Bunnymund sputtered, fumbling over words that usually came so easy to him.

Jack laughed, closing the space between them and placing a kiss on the end of Bunnymund's nose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Peter Cottontail."

"Happy Valentine's Day, snowflake."

"Another job well done!" A very happy Cupid cheered, leaving his hiding place to go find his next couple. "And I didn't even have to do a thing!"


End file.
